


For the Part

by PaperFox19



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Top Izumi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ryouma bulks up for a new job, but he didn't tell Izumi and now he's worried how his boyfriend will react.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	For the Part

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Ryouma got the part for a muscle commercial for the new pill bara fast. He took the job without telling Izumi anything. Well his manager offered the job and he agreed to it, because she told him after he did this he would get a week off. Of course he had to actually use the product, and bara fast really worked.

They first shot him normally, he was given a blue speedo to put on and they took video of him in different poses. Once that was down he was given the bara fast, with one pill his body began to swell. His already fit body expanded, beefy pecs massive rock hard abs, thick muscled arms and legs, even his speedo had trouble containing his massive rear. To be honest he was a little embarrassed, they started shooting he was blushing.

Just running his hands over his body caused him to get a stuffy, his manhood throbbing in their tight confines.

After the shoot he wanted to go back to normal, every step he took made him feel heavy and his feet sore. “Can I get the antidote?"

“Antidote? Listen big guy bara fast isn't a poison, it's guaranteed to give you huge muscles for a full week, you're stuck like that for a week at the most."

“WHAT?!" He shouted, he collapsed and one thing crossed his mind. ´How an I gonna explain this to Izumi?' He tried to put his clothes back on but they ripped right off his body, so they let him wear the speedos out.

After an awkward drive home, and tough way getting into his apartment. He texted Izumi. “Hey, I'm not feeling well, so I'll see ya after this week. Love Ryouma" he sent the message, and prayed he would understand.

Ping!

“I understand." Was the short and simple message he got back. He realized he would have to explain himself later big time. He turned his phone on silent.

He lay back and closed his eyes, he hoped the pill would wear off fast. He had fallen asleep, for who knows how long. The sound of his door bell rang out, he jolted awake. “Don't tell me Izumi came to check on me?" He checked his phone and saw a text from him.

“Ryouma I'm gonna come over and check on you, I'll use the key you gave me to open the door. As your boyfriend I promise I will take care of you. Love Izumi"

A part of him squeed that Izumi cared about him so much, and was willing to take care of him. The other part was worried he was gonna freak out. ´What is he gonna think?'

He heard the front door unlock, then the sound of foot steps. "Ryouma how are you doing?" He opens the door to his bedroom, and Ryouma wrapped his blanket around himself, attempting to hide his muscled form, and failing miserably. “What happened to you?"

Izumi gasped, seeing his large body. “Guess I better explain..." He told him about the bara fast and how it would take a week to where off. As he told the story, he felt Izumi's gaze wondering over his muscled body. He blushed and tried to cover himself. “Izumi?"

“Ryouma let's do it!" He said, and ran his hand over his chest. The bara boy shivered at the sensation, he didn't realize he'd be so sensitive.

“You don't mind me looking like this?" He moaned out, his little lover pinched one of his nipples and ripped a cry of pleasure from his lips.

“Of course, I love you, you could be a bara or a twink and I'm still gonna love you." He leaned down and licked his nipple Ryouma blushed, and moaned his love's name. Izumi kissed him, his hands teasing his sensitive nipples. He swallowed the bara's moans, and he started kissing back.

The two made out, and from the heavy make out session and having his nipples played with, the bara male came in his speedos. The blonde got a mischievous glint in his two colored eyes. “You really aren't well, no worries I know just how to take care of you." He moved down the hunk's body, and went to his feet. With his left hand he rubbed his foot, and to his surprise Ryouma arched his back and let out another cry. “Izumi!"

The boy just smirked and kept rubbing, while he cupped the back of his right one. Leaning down he licked the sole and the bara shook from the pleasure.

“I never knew you had such a naughty body Ryouma." He purred, and licked between his toes, causing more moans from the bara.

“It's not, I ahh!" His words were cut off by a moan as his boyfriend nipped at his heel.

“You don't have to hide it, it's kinda hot!" He moved onto the left, licking the heel and sole, his right hand caressing the other foot. Pleasure foreign to the male raced through him. His cheeks heated up from embarrassment as he continued to moan, from having his feet touched and licked.

Izumi brought his feet together and teasingly ran his tongue across his toes. Then moved back licking each individual one. “Izumi!" He cried out, as he came again. His speedos couldn't contain it and the fun ran down his legs. “What a mess you made, oh well." He gave a mock shrug and shed his own clothing. Just seeing him naked had Ryouma hard again.

His beauty male or female was amazing. With his clothes off he slid up the male's body, he licked his left leg, lapping up his seed and gaining moans from him. Once his left leg was clean, he moved onto the right.

He licked his way up to his crotch, his throbbing manhood pulsed under his speedos. Izumi pulled down the garment, and his massive length sprang free. He buried his face in his crotch, and moaned at the unique musk that radiated from him.

Ryouma moaned as Izumi cupped his huge balls. “So heavy and warm, and you have such a unique smell now, very sweet yet strong." He caressed his crotch, running his fingers through his pubes, while his other hand teased his nuts.

The heartthrob moaned helplessly, his whole body shaking from the sensation. Izumi raised his balls and started licking his taint. ´is this really my Izumi?'

Pleasure courses through him as the boy licked lower. “You are so hot Ryouma, but now your so sensitive and cute. I can't hold back anymore tonight I'm claiming you."

“Wait Izumi I ahhhhhhhhhh!" He let out a startled cry as Izumi licked his entrance, any protests he had were drowned out as the boy shamelessly lapped at his hole. The virgin entrance became wet and soon gave way to the smaller male's tongue. His wet muscle pierced him, and lashed about, getting him nice and wet.

Speaking of wet, Ryouma lost his cool when Izumi tongue fucked him. He shot his seed, spraying all over his pecs and abs. The blond didn't let up, he had him in his grasp now and he wasn't letting go. He pumped his fat cock, as he got rough with his tongue lashing, his tight channel opened up and got wet from his saliva.

He was milked of three more releases, his abs and chest were painted white. There was a glazed and blissful look in his eyes, his insides were hot and wet.

Izumi collected some of the cum off his abs and used it to lube his length. He positioned himself at Ryouma's well prepared hole. The larger male was so blessed out he felt no pain as Izumi entered him. His own endowed length pushed all the way, in one go. Ryouma moaned, his insides tightening around his moving length, causing even more friction to pleasure both males.

To his surprise Ryouma wrapped his muscled legs around his waist. Izumi smirked and started to move, he felt the male beneath him spasm with every thrust. His cock was hard again after a few thrusts and he hadn't even hit the sweet spot yet.

Ryouma was drooling from the pleasure, in and out, in and out,, no matter which way he moved the friction sent a roar of pleasure through him. Izumi tried changing the angle of his thrusts, searching for the spot that would have Ryouma crying out.

When his length finally brushed that bundle of nerves, Ryouma saw stars, his back arched in pleasure. He moaned so loud, it was likely his neighbors heard. His toes curled from the pleasure, and Izumi started hammering that spot.

Soon Izumi was all he could say, as his sweet spot was milked. He fired more spurts from his massive length. Every orgasm caused him to squeeze his thrusting cock. However Izumi refused to give up, this was his first chance, and it wouldn't be that last.

Ryouma's constant cumming had his seed splashing over Izumi's chest. Finally he no longer could contain his lust and he came, the first shot hit right against his prostate causing another release, the two came together. Ryouma's essence spilling over the two like the an erupting volcano. Izumi's essence filled his tight channel, forever marking him as his.

He pulled his length free from his tight hole, and he was still hard. He took a moment to marvel at his lover's sexiness. His large muscled body, glistening with sweat and cum, his chest rising and falling as he came down from his sex high.

The marble eyed boy knew just what he wanted to try next. He slid up the male's body, his balls sliding along the muscled abs. Reaching his pecs he rested his hard cock along the valley. “Your so hot," he purred. He took hold of his nipples and began to pinch and rub them, even tugging on them earning moans from his bara uke. He started moving, fucking his massive pecs, tugging or pinching his nipples with each thrusts.

His eyes were glazed over as he eyed the manhood. His cock was hard again, pulsing with it's last strength.

“Who's my sexy bara uke?"

"Me." He moaned loudly.

“Ryouma!" He cried out as he came, he shot his load and a few spurts fired into his mouth. He closed his mouth and the rest of his seed splashed onto his face. Ryouma came one final time, shooting his seed all over his back. The blue haired male passed out from the pleasure, Izumi collapsed on top of him, the two fell asleep. Both covered in each other's cum.

Even when the bara fast wore off Ryouma continued to bottom. He enjoyed so much, and Ryouma bought a year's supply of bara fast.

End


End file.
